


It just is

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ghosts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Jahr in Jos Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It just is

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Vorteil von Jos Verschwinden, sind die Möglichkeiten, die sich eröffnen. Oder zwölf Monate in Drabbleform. Spoiler für SPN 2x14 Born under a Bad Sign, vage für SPN 4x16 On The Head Of A Pin.

_Hey,_  
_I’ve been thinking -_  
_Why don’t we get out of here tonight?_  
_Get in the car and just start driving -_  
_Fuck them if they can’t take a joke,_  
_Right?_  
_~O~_

Frühling schleicht sich an, wie ein alter Mann. Ohne Grazie. Der Schnee verwandelt sich in Matsch und Jo versucht sich an einen sanften Wandel zu erinnern und nicht die klamme Kälte, die in ihrem Mustang hängt. Die ihre Finger ungeschickt und steif macht.

Sie hasst Iowa. Aber sie hat die Möglichkeit in jede Himmelsrichtung auszuweichen, falls sie es endlich schafft, das Trollnest zu beseitigen, dessen Auffindung den Großteil des Märzes aufgebraucht hat.

Vielleicht zu stolz. Vielleicht zu stur.

Sie hat genügend Nummern, um ihre vier Wochen Recherche in drei Tagen zu absolvieren.

Jo ruft niemand nützlichen an, nur ihre Mom.

~O~

Im April wäscht Jo Teller in LeMars und arbeitet als Zimmermädchen in dem Motel, in dem sie wohnt. Der Golfplatz steht im Mittelpunkt ihrer Ermittlungen und am Ende ist ein Geist für den Schabernack verantwortlich. Ein Caddie, der sich auch nach einem Schlaganfall nicht von seinem Grün trennen konnte. Er ist nicht der einzige.

Der Fall endet nicht in Salz und Feuer, sondern mit ihr für das weiße Licht argumentierend. Ash meint, dass sie nur zu faul gewesen wäre, das Grab allein auszuheben. Jo hat schallend gelacht.

Seine Annahme war nicht allzu weit hergeholt.

Jos Handicap gleicht sich langsam aus.

~O~

Dean stirbt Ende Mai. Ein Jahr nach der Zerstörung des Roadhouses. Ash verstummt auf dem Beifahrersitz und Jo überlegt, ob er sein Versprechen hält mit ihr in das weiße Licht zu rennen.

Sie macht keinen Abstecher zu Bobby. Es wäre schwierig, den Geist zu erklären, der sie nicht heimsucht. Ihre Mom will sie zurück unter ihre Fittiche und Jo gibt für vier Tage nach.

Sie reden nicht über die Jagd oder darüber, wie naiv Jo ist. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie dieses Abenteuer nicht überleben wird, besteht immer.

Sam ist nur untergetaucht, hofft Jo.

Legenden. Die Winchester gehören zur tragischen Folklore.

~O~

Die Hitze ist zu feucht, zumindest für Jos Empfinden. Sogar in der Juninacht steht die Luft. Aber das ist Südtexas. Ihr T-Shirt klebt auf ihrer Haut, als sie das Grab aushebt und letztendlich ist es die Hitze, die ihr das Leben rettet.

Oder der abrupte Umschwung zu kalt, der sie rechtzeitig vorwarnt und nichts mit Ash zu tun hat.

Dieser Geist ist nur lebensgefährlich. Jo kennt den Unterschied und ihre Schaufel ist aus Eisen. Abwehr genug, bis sie nach der Shotgun greift.

Er kommt zweimal zurück, in den Stunden bis sie auf die Knochen stößt.

Jo setzt ihn außer Gefecht.

~O~

Die Sommergrippe erwischt Jo in Atlanta. Ash ist keine große Hilfe, aber immerhin schafft er es, ihr den Eiseimer vors Bett zu stellen. Das Eis bringt Linderung und dass sie ihre Eingeweiden auskotzt, ist kein großer Verlust. Jo weiß, dass sie nicht stirbt, obwohl das zeitweise im Fieberdelirium als die gnädigere Alternative erscheint.

Sie will ihre Mom und frischgepressten Orangensaft mit Toast ohne Kanten.

Jo denkt nicht weiter über das Gefühl nach, dass ihr gesamter Körper in Flammen steht. Sie könnte Ash fragen, ob er sich so an seinen Tod erinnert, nur ist das Thema irgendwann in die Verboten-Kategorie gerutscht.

~O~

Es gibt eine alte Frau in Caborca, die Träume wahr machen kann. Jo war noch nie in Mexico und das ist Grund genug, um die Strecke zu fahren. Die trockene Hitze der Wüste ist paradiesisch.

Vielleicht ist Jo naiv. Vielleicht leichtgläubig.

Aber die eine Nacht, in der sie Ash in ihre Arme schließen kann, ist den Preis wert. Jo zahlt in Blut, nicht mit ihrer Seele. Sie denkt in der Warteschlange an der Grenze an Sam. An Dean. Die Hölle ist weit weg mit einer eiskalten Cola.

Ash sitzt neben ihr. Transparent und flimmernd in der Hitze.

Jo hat Zeit.

~O~

Dean ist zurück aus dem Grab. Jo überprüft Ash Aussage nicht, fährt stattdessen Richtung Nordosten. So schnell und weit weg von dem mystischen Krater, wie nur möglich. Ash ist unruhig und Jo nervös. Es gibt Omen, die sie nicht lesen will.

Fünf Tage später hält Jo die Ungewissheit nicht länger aus, sie ruft Bobby an.

„Hat Sam ihn zurückgebracht?“

Vorsichtig von Bobby, „Nein, Dean hat einen Schutzengel. Mit einer Flügelspannweite von über zehn Meter.“

Jo spürt den Terror in ihrer Kehle und Ash nickt langsam.

„Bobby, gib mir Deans Nummer.“

„Jo, ich glaube nicht, dass Dean – "

Sie legt auf.

~O~

Der Herbst ist eine flüchtige Affäre in Montana. Jo macht kurzen Prozess mit zwei Cowboygeister und übernachtet in der freistehenden Scheune. Ash weckt sie wenig später und treibt sie zur Eile an. Die Scheinwerfer, die über die Hügelkuppe kommen sind nicht sonderlich bedrohlich.

Ash sagt, Dämonen.

Jo nimmt ihre Beine in die Hand und rennt. Sie entkommt nur, weil Ash die zwei Jeeps lahmlegt. Jo ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie jemals in ihrem Leben soviel Angst hatte wie in dieser Nacht.

Die grölende Meute war über dem Auftosen des Mustangs zu hören.

Jo denkt an Winchesters, Dämonen und Engel.

~O~

Jo ist in einer Zeit erwachsen geworden, in der die Zeichen auf Sturm standen.

Dämonenbesessenheit war einmal selten. Nur ist der November zwei Wochen alt und Jo hat sechs Dämonen zurück in die Hölle geschickt, ohne nach ihnen zu suchen.

Ash sagt, sie sind überall. Jo glaubt ihm.

Jäger fallen links und rechts, als ob die Balance endgültig am Kippen ist. Die meisten von denen sie hört, sind nur verschwommene Gesichter in Jos Erinnerung. Salz wird essentiell, auch wenn Ash die Barriere verabscheut.

Er sagt, dass sie ihn von der Geisterwelt abschneidet.

Jo fragt, ob er ins Licht laufen will.

~O~

Jo weiß, dass es nicht ihr Tag ist, als sie auf dem Rückweg im stillgelegten Minenschacht abrutscht und ihr Knöchel trotz festem Stiefel abknickt. Der Schmerz explodiert mit einem Schrei, der Erz auf sie niederrieseln lässt.

Ash ist verschwunden, auf der Suche nach Hilfe, als sie wieder denken kann. Jo ist gut vorbereitet und sie weiß, dass ihr einziger Feind Unterkühlung ist. Die Batterien ihrer Taschenlampe geben am zweiten Tag ihren Geist auf und Jo schließt sich ihnen kurz darauf an.

Sie erwacht im Krankenhaus.

Die neuen Furchen im Gesicht ihrer Mutter, gehen eindeutig auf Jos Konto. Ash ist undurchlässiger.

~O~

Jos Flucht gelingt Anfang Januar und sie ist zurück auf der Straße. Die Enttäuschung ihrer Mutter war zu erwarten. Wäre sie nicht endlich in die Gänge gekommen, dann wäre sie bis zum Ende der Welt behütet im warmen Nest gehockt.

Nicht dass Jo davon ausgeht, dass es allzu lange auf sich warten lässt.

Sie kann Ash fast berühren und der Widerstand verdichtet sich mit jedem Tag. Die Gesetze ihrer Welt wandeln sich, werden von etwas ausgehöhlt und Jo weiß, dass das nicht ihre Schlacht ist. Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie die Warnungen der Höllenbrut ernst nehmen, die sie heim kickt.

~O~

Jo hält sich an die kleinen Fische und die sind manchmal Köder genug. Jo weiß auch, wenn sie bis zum Hals in einer Sache steht, die über ihren Erfahrungshorizont geht. Ein Fluss aus Blut ist nicht zum spaßen. Sogar Abendnews tauglich.

Sam steht auf, „Die Sieben Plagen? Ernsthaft?“

Dean schnaubt, „Endzeitmäßig, Sam. Das wievielte Siegel haben wir gerade verloren?“

„Zeitenwende.“ Jo tritt den strategischen Rückzug an, „Ich folgere, dass das exakt euer Ding ist.“

Dean ist durchscheinender, „Unverkennbar, Jo.“

Sie blickt von ihm zu Ash, der zuckt die Schultern.

Jo denkt, dass sie keinen Schutzengel braucht, ihr reicht ein Schutzgeist.

_~O~_  
_I’ve fallen asleep again_  
_And when I wake up you won’t be here._  
_Don’t you think I don’t know why?_  
_I’ve been asleep for years_  
_-_  
_You can see right through me._  
_~Matthew Good Band – House of Smoke and Mirrors~_


End file.
